Helpless, Little Quirkless Girl
by SugarButterfly432
Summary: Izuku is a young beautiful, quirkless young girl who lives with her extremely rich family. Izuku had found herself feeling helpless as she seems that can't have a say of seeing her beloved childhood friend Kacchan. What will happen when she meets six young handsome, dangerous men that have bad intentions for her? Prologue of Villainous Love
1. Cousin

**I'm planning making six different stories after this. Each of those stories will take place when I'm finished with this one. **

**Warning: This story will have serious depression in it. Sorry, if story will make you uncomfortable.**

* * *

Writing down on her notebook as she eat her lunch was something that she always do since she didn't have any friends of her own. After all, who would want to be friends with her when she didn't have a quirk of her own. Izuku Midoriya knew that from a young age that not all men were created equal. In a world of people having superpowers, she didn't have one of her own. This actually left her vulnerable to many people that can harm her. Such bullies from her school that picked on her for being quirkless. And to future villains who will use her as an easily hostage against the heroes.

Because of this, her family forbidden her from going out on her own without an escort companying her. They say that she was too fragile to go outside without anyone being with her, saying that someone could use their quirk on her since she didn't have one. But Izuku knew that they were just trying to protect her from getting hurt. She came to accept that what family is for, protecting each other. Even if they do it too much.

Izuku finished her lunch that her aunt made for. Despite Izuku's protest that she could to it herself, her aunt stubbornly said that she didn't mind. Even if she did sounded a bit too forceful about. Izuku and her cousin, who was a year older then her, went to the same middle school. It was arrange by the whole family that she went to the schools like her cousins so they could be able to escort from and to school and home.

Despite her cousin protesting that he didn't want to babysit her. But it was decided by their grandfather who was the head of the family. What their grandfather decides on, it will happen as his word is law within the family. Her cousin soon grudgingly accepted his new role but didn't want to complain to his grandfather.

Since then, Izuku and her cousin Akiara would always walk from home to school everyday. But he would always tell her that he was just doing because of what HIS grandfather asked him to do.

Since she has enough time before class starts, Izuku decided to heard to the library. The books will probably have some heroes that are forgotten by everyone today. Quickly getting her things and leaving her desk, Izuku walk down the hallway to where the library was at. The librarian was a nice lady. She always help Izuku looked for books that had heroes that were forgotten by today's society and their faded heroism.

But as Izuku was half way there, Katsuki Bakugo, or as she like to call him, Kacchan, was in her way. Her friend from childhood, although, many people will say that he wasn't her friend since he treats her horribly.

Izuku stop on her track as she saw Bakugo standing in front of her. He wasn't alone, he had his two followers behind him. But she had a feeling that he wanted something from her, which wasn't a good thing. Bakugo would never ask for anything for someone. Unless it benefited him.

But knowing that she was right, Izuku tried to be polite to him. So, she took a deep breath and wave her hand to him, "Hello, Kacchan," Izuku said shyly.

Bakugo looked at her with serious eyes. He had a look in them that she knows too well, "Deku, that cousin of yours is applying to U.A, right?" He ask. Calling her by that nickname that he gave her when they were younger.

Izuku nervously looked away from him. She sweating, and didn't know what to say to her childhood friend. Although, Akira never showed interest of becoming a hero like her. So, it was unlikely that her cousin was thinking about going to the number 1 hero school in Japan. But just before she could say anything to Bakugo, a voice beat her to it.

"Hell no."

Izuku, Bakugo, and his two followers turn around to see that Akira at the end of the hallway. He was an upperclassman, so he didn't see much of his cousin at school. But he was always there whenever Bakugo bullied her.

Akira had blue eyes and black hair with a bang that coved his right one. it was a bit spikey. He was taller than Bakugo with fair skin. Most girls and some guys at school say that he the handsomest guy here. And there's the fact that her cousin and childhood friend did not get along with each other.

Akira look at Bakugo with a cold look on his face. The latter return the look as well. The aura around those two had the other three freeze where they stood. It was known by everyone at school, teachers and students, that both Akira Fukui and Katsuki Bakugo hated each other. Although, the two would never fight, the looks and stares that they sent each other made the everyone around them tense. It always had something to do with Izuku Midoriya. Which unfortunately for her, made many girls at school to be jealousy of her as she has a close relationship with them.

"So, you're not going to U.A next year, Fukui?" Bakugo ask. Although, it sounded like he wasn't asking a question. There's was also the fact that Bakugo didn't called Akira "Senpai". But the latter never cared for something like that.

"Of course not. I'm planning to live longer. Why did you think that I was planning to go there for high school next year?" Akira said. Izuku knew that no one in her family has plans of becoming a hero in the future. She was the only one that dream to become one someday, despite not having a quirk.

Bakugo look at her for a few moments before looking back at her cousin, "Tch. Just making sure that I'll be the only one that goes to U,A from this school next year. No one is stronger than me!" Bakugo said prideful.

Akira look at him with disgust, "Good luck with that, Bakugo," he said.

Just then, the bell rang. Lunch break was over now. Izuku was sad that she didn't got to visit the library today. But knows that there's tomorrow.

Bakugo and his followers left for class. Izuku look at her cousin and was about to say something, but he hit on the top of her head. It didn't hurt but she knows that he was mad at her.

"I told you to stay away from that guy, Izuku," Akira said. Not happy that she didn't listen.

"But it wasn't like that, Akira. Kacchan came to me. He was asking if you were going to U.A for high school," Izuku said, defending herself.

But Akira did not care for her excuse, "You should have try to ignored him. You know that Auntie will kill me if she founds out about this," He said.

Izuku look down on the floor, "Yes. I know," She said.

The two cousins went to their classes for the rest of the day. Izuku wondered if she could ever tell her family about her dream of becoming a hero like All Might. Would they support her?

* * *

**This is the first chapter of a m rated story that I ever wrote. So please, bare with me on this. And no. This story isn't canon to my other story "Heroic Father Figures". **


	2. Future and Chores

**The new chapter is here, everyone. So please, enjoy the story. **

**Warning: There will be bulling in this chapter.**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Izuku tried to listen to her cousin to ignored Kacchan. The teacher was talking about that they would be the upperclassman next year. So now they should be thinking about what they want to become. She even said about they should start thinking where they should go for high school from two years from now. Of course, all of them, even Izuku herself, wanted to for U.A for high school to become heroes. Being great heroes like All Might was something that Izuku ever wanted to do since she was a little girl.

Unfortunately, when her quirk didn't appeared like the rest of her classmates, her mother Inko took her to the doctor to see what was wrong. But mother and daughter could never imagine that Izuku would never develop a quirk of her own. This news broke poor, little, Izuku's heart. Not long after that, her father Hisashi Midoriya left their tiny family to go work oversea at America.

Her mother become depressed after that day. Izuku still remembered that night after getting back from the doctor. Inko had cried and apologized to her daughter. But that was not what Izuku wanted to hear from her mother. Being quirkless in the world where quirks were everything meant that you won't have future for yourself. You become dependent on your family despite you could still do things like everyone around you, but people won't hire a person without a quirk.

Izuku was still in her thoughts that she didn't hear the teacher calling out her name.

"Izuku..."

"IZUKU!" That finally got her attraction. Izuku look up and saw her teacher looking at her with disapproving eyes staring at her. The other students around her quietly laughed at her for not paying attraction in class for once. Izuku got up from her chair.

"Yes, Sensei!" Izuku said, embarrassed that she wasn't listening to her teacher.

The older woman who was in her late 40ths placed her finger on the middle of her glasses to pushed them up. Sighing that Izuku Midoriya wasn't paying attraction in her class, "Please, give everyone their papers for what they want to be," The teacher said. Clearly disappointed in her student.

"Oh... Of course, Sensei," Izuku said as she walk over to her teacher. Trying to ignored her classmates' cruel laugher. She could feel Kacchan staring at her with amusement.

Handing over the papers to her classmates was something that Izuku enjoy a lot despite not being much work. The other students had other chores as well but Izuku had gotten the easy ones due to her being quirkless.

Sitting back at her desk, Izuku look at her paper.

_Your Future Career _

That's what it's said. With high school becoming closer, Izuku knew where she wanted to go. U.A High was her dream school. Going there was something that she ever dream about. But because she was quirkless, Izuku knew that she could never enter the Hero Course like Kacchan. There are other programs for her to try. But being a hero was something that she can't let go. Her heart won't let her.

When it was finally time to go home, almost everyone quickly left. The only ones that will be still stay at school were the students that will be cleaning the building for evening. Both Izuku and Akiara were staying to cleaned their school. Or rather Akira had managed to get someone to let him do their chore. He was only doing this so his cousin could walk home with him, and he won't hear his family yelling at him for letting Izuku walked her way home by herself.

Izuku was almost finishing her chore. She couldn't help but to think about her future. Where would she go from here. Life after high school was something that she was scared of. Izuku didn't want to continued to live with her family forever. She loved them but she wanted to live on her own. Izuku unknowingly began to muttered again. The remaining students around stare at her. Her muttering was considered to be creepy by them. But that was not the reason that they didn't hang out with her.

Izuku was just about to finished her work when she felt something hard on her left cheek. It caused her to fell to the floor. Her cheek was hurting. Izuku held her cheek and looked up to see three girls looking down on her with angry looks in their eyes. Izuku recognized them as upperclassmen from Akiara's class. She never met them before due to her cousin telling her to stay out of his class.

"We heard that Akira-sama and Bakugo were fighting over you again during lunch time," A girl with red hair said.

"Yeah. Akira-sama would never fought on school grounds. You must have done something to get his attraction from us," Another girl with teal hair said with disgust.

"Everyone at school knows how much Akira-sama and Bakugo love you," One more girl with blond hair said.

Izuku look at the three girls that appeared out of nowhere. She look at her classmates, hoping they might help her. But none of them did step forward to defend her. She could hear them talking.

"Bakugo and Akira-senpai sure hate each other. But when it comes to Midoriya, those two don't let her out of their sights."

"Jeez. A love triangle in this school was something that I never would see."

"But isn't Akira-senpai her cousin?"

Seeing that no one will help her, she decided to defend herself. Izuku look the girls again, "Akira is my cousin and Kacchan is just my childhood friend. There's nothing going between the three of us," She said. Hoping that the three older girls would leave her alone.

But the three girls won't happy with her. In fact, they looked more angry.

"Oh. So you think that you're special or something?" The red haired girl said. She was already to slap Izuku when a voice stopped her.

"What the hell going on?" Everyone turned to see Katsuki Bakugo standing there. And he looked pissed.

Seeing her childhood friend coming to her recuse made her happy. Izuku quickly ran to Kacchan despite what her cousin said. She still believed that her beloved Kacchan cared about her.

"Kacchan!" Izuku cried as she wrapped her arms around Kacchan. He didn't pushed her away from him. Which it was good to her.

Bakugo looked at the three upperclassmen that just bullied Deku. It pissing him off that someone hurt her. It was his job only to make her life a living hell.

"Bakugo is here. This going to get good."

"When it comes to Midoriya, the only one to allowed to messed with her is Katsuki."

Bakugo didn't care about his fellow classmates. Right now, Deku getting bullied by someone else is getting him anger. Seeing that three of the upperclassmen decided messed with her was like that they were asking for a death wish.

"I'm asking again. What the hell is going on?!" Bakugo yelled as he held on Deku tightly. Despite him holding her too tightly, she didn't seemed to mind.

The red haired girl that appeared to be the leader of the three, stepped forward, "We're just telling to Izuku that she should be careful with mean girls going around here. After all, you and Akira-sama are the handsome boys at this school," She said with a sickly sweet voice.

But Bakugo didn't believe her, "Uh? You think I'm stupid or something? I could tell that you're lying," He said. He hated people like them. Pretending to be kind to others.

But just as anything else could happen, another voice joined in. An equally angry one.

"Izuku, I told a billion times to stay the hell away from this guy!" It was Akira. Izuku was frozen. Her cousin was very angry. She felt being pulled away from Kacchan to her cousin's arms. Akira was very warm.

Both Kacchan and Akira look at each other like they wanted to kill the other. The air around everyone made them frozen.

"Hey, did it just got cold in here somehow?"

"With those two. I don't think we need winter again."

Akira didn't want to get in trouble. Knowing that it will bring his family on the sport. Akira managed to cooled down and sigh. Looking at Bakugo again, he turn away with Izuku.

Izuku didn't have enough time to react as Akira dragged her with him. She notice that the three girls were looking jealous at her.

"Wait, Akira! Could you please slow down. I need to get my bag," Izuku said, having a hard time to match her speed to his.

"I already got it," He said, not turning around to look at her. His voice clearly told her that he was angry.

"I still need to keep cleaning! The teachers won't happy if I didn't do all of my chores!" She said.

"I managed to tell someone to do it for you. Now let's go home," Akira said. His grip on her become tighter.

When the two cousins were out of the school building and in the streets, Akira finally stopped. He turn around to face his cousin. The look on his handsome face really scared Izuku. She slowly back away from him. Although, Izuku knows that he won't hurt her but he was still scary when he was angry. Izuku felt a brick wall behind her back. Akiara quickly slammed his fist on the wall near her head. This told Izuku just how angry he was.

Akira stared at his cousin with his eyes telling her not say anything to make it worst, "I told you so many times to stay away from Bakugo, Izuku!" He said without raising his voice.

Izuku could feel her eyes getting wet. She didn't want to cry in front of Akiara, "I'm sorry, Akira," That's all she could say.

Akira, still angry, backed away from her, "Let's go home," He said, tried after a long day he had. Izuku followed him to their house.

Izuku knows that her family didn't approved of her relationship with Kacchan. Saying that he was beneath her. Her grandfather said that she should start looking for a proper husband in a better family. But Izuku didn't to lose Kacchan like she already lost everything in her childhood. Even if she gets married to another man, Izuku hopes that Kacchan will still be her friend.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter?**


	3. Home, Calling Father

**Hey, everyone. I'm back! The third chapter is finally here! So please, enjoy the story.**

**Warning: There will be mention of cousin incest in this chapter. Sorry if this makes you uncomforted.**

* * *

The walk to home seemed longer than usual, mostly because of the long day that the two cousins had. Izuku wondered if Akira was going to tell their aunt about what happened at school today. Kacchan would always came to her despite that she always told him that her family had told many times not be near him. But Kacchan wouldn't listened to her. He had told her that he didn't gave a crap about what her family thought of him. Kacchan even said that by the time he becomes the number 1 hero, her whole family will change their minds and will let him marry her.

But Akira had asked their grandfather to arranged a marriage between him and her. Saying that Kacchan won't have her if she was already promised to someone else. Hearing that from her cousin, made Izuku sad to be treated like she was property to be own and not as a person who had a say of her own future. Fortunately, her grandfather had denied Akira's request of marriage. Her grandfather had said that there are other young men that would make perfect husbands for her. Izuku's grandfather had even told Akira that the latter was already was in an arranged marriage with another girl.

Akira wasn't happy that his request of marrying Izuku was denied like that. He was also not happy that about his engagement to the other girl. Akira had told Izuku that he didn't like his fiancé, saying that she eats too much. Izuku had told him not be so disrespectful towards his fiancé since she was going to be his wife someday. Izuku wished that her cousin would a little nice to the girl that would be part of their family one day.

When Izuku was pulled out of her thoughts, they were finally home. Their house was very big. Their grandfather was very rich. Their family had been wealthy before quirks began to appeared. Izuku's aunts and uncles had also successful careers, they made a lot of money to remodel the house so they and their families could still live there.

When they got in, their aunt was waiting for them inside of the house. She didn't look happy, most likely that she got a call from school about something happened today. Which it was likely involved around Izuku, Akira, and Kacchan.

"I've got a call from school today, saying that was almost a fight between you and Katsuki Bakugo, Akira," Auntie Hatsu said with her arms crossed.

Izuku look down on the floor, knowingly that what ever she tried to help her cousin whenever it seemed because it was her fault, it only make things worst for him. Akira even told her not to be so worried about him all the time.

"There wasn't an actual fight, Auntie. Bakugo was going to pick on Izuku again and I was just trying to help," Akira said as he took off his shoes to put on his slippers instead.

Hatsu sigh, knowing full while that her nephew was telling the truth. "I know that you were just trying to help Izuku, Akira. But don't try get into fights that could get you in trouble. Honestly, that Bakugo child needs learn to control that anger of his. That mother of his isn't the best model for that child., Hatsu said. She turn to look at Izuku.

"Izuku, you know how we feel about you being with that dangerous child, he could hurt you," Hatsu said. Izuku didn't like how her aunt was talking about Kacchan like he was a wild animal that needed to be put down.

Hatsu was a woman in her early 50s, she had dark hair and green eyes. She almost look like Izuku's mother Inko. She was a beautiful woman. Auntie Hatsu worked in the fashion business at a young age, so she expected her children to wear fancy clothes when they go out. But Hatsu can too strict on Izuku. Saying how the young girl should stopped looking at heroes and start looking for a realistic career choice.

"Sorry, Auntie. But Kacchan wanted to know if Akira was going to U.A. next year," Izuku said. Everyone in the family had no dream of being a hero. While they were grateful to be protected by the heroes, they weren't inspired by them. None of Izuku's cousins wanted to go to a hero school. She had no idea why would Kacchan believe that Akira would go to the top hero school in the first place. Then again, Kacchan had always had an ego that was the size of Mars.

"Seriously, what was going on in that guy's head anyway. Becoming heroes is a one way ticket of getting killed," Akira said, walking upstairs to his room.

Once Akira was gone, Hatsu turn to her niece, clearly looking disapproving at her, "Izuku, don't think of entering U.A, young lady," She said.

"But, Auntie Hatsu, I heard that they got rid of that rule of quirkless people not getting in," Izuku said, hoping that will changed her aunt's mind. Unfortunately, it didn't.

Hatsu shook her head, "Izuku, being a hero is dangerous. You could get killed on your first day of it. You're better off of being a simple housewife someday," She said. She turn around to leave.

"I'm going to make dinner," She said, leaving Izuku alone.

* * *

_Izuku's room_

Izuku was in her room. It was filled with bunnies and hearts in it. She had a few All Might stuff in it. Her family had limited her possessions in a way to make her not be a super fan of all heroes. Her uncle had once that having too much hero things in her room would make her want to be one, too. Everything was so different when she was living with her mother. Thinking of her mother Inko, Izuku felt tears in her eyes.

Her poor mother. Died in a villain attack when both mother and daughter were having a nice day at the park. After Inko's death, Izuku was sent to live with her mother's parents in the countryside of Japan. But that forced Izuku to be away from Kacchan. But her grandparents also died. Thinking that no one loved her now, Izuku waited in the orphanage for something to happen. An elderly kind man came to the orphanage where she was staying. He told her that he was her grandmother's first husband, and that she was going to be living with him and his family from now on.

When Izuku got to her new home, no one was as kind or warm to her when she first got here. Her aunt Hatsu and uncle Haruto didn't want to take her in because she was the granddaughter of the mother who abandoned them when they were younger to be with her lover. But their father told them that she was now part of their family. Everyone had came to an agreement, Izuku became part of the Fukui family. Since her father was still in America working, her new grandfather had managed to called her father. Her father agreed when he comes back, he'll take her back.

As Izuku got to know more about her family, they were surprised to know that she was quirkless. This left everyone to wondered how will she be able to get by. Izuku didn't what they meant, since before coming to live with them, she had always take care of herself. Her mother and grandparents didn't treated her any different from anyone. But her new family were worried that something could happen to her since she didn't have a quirk to protect her.

Laying on her bed, Izuku reach for her phone. Calling her father to see if he will pick up. It's been awhile since she heard him. After waiting for a little, she heard a voice, _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Dad. How has it been?" Izuku said. Hearing her father's voice made her happy.

_"Oh, Izuku, it's wonderful to hear you, honey. How's school going for you?"_ Hisashi said.

"School is great," She lied. She didn't want to tell her father the truth. Izuku didn't want him to worry about her. School hasn't been great since the reveal of her not getting a quirk was found out by everyone in her class.

"When will you be coming back to Japan, Dad?" Izuku said. She really missed her father. Hoping that he'll said soon, so that she could have a life with him and move in with him at their own place to live.

_"Sweetie, I don't know when will I be back. But I 'll let you know as soon as I get the word,"_ Hisashi said.

"_How's everyone been treating you? Are they treating right, Izuku?"_ He said. Her father didn't wanted her to live with a group of people that she never met before, even if there was proof that they are related.

Hearing this, Izuku knew that they loved her but they were strict on her with her dreams of being a Pro Hero. "Yeah, everyone is treating me nice, Dad." Izuku said.

"_Okay, honey. I've got to go now. I have work in a few hours."_ Hisashi said.

"Okay, Dad. I love you." She said.

_"I love you, too, honey."_ Hisashi said, hanging up.

After finishing the call with her father, Izuku cried. She missed everything before. She missed her mother, grandparents, and father. Izuku waited for the day when her father comes home. While she loved her family that she was staying, they treated her like fragile glass that could break any minute. Izuku even hated to admitted but she even felt that she was trapped in this house. Like she could never escape from this place. She didn't why she felt that why. She wished that someone will come and help her. Little did she know, that will happen sooner than she thought.

* * *

**This chapter is now done.**


	4. Hot Shower, Sad Dinner

**Hey, everyone! I'm back for the new chapter! Thank you for being your patience. Please, enjoy the chapter. Also, I wanted to apologized for spelling Akira's name wrong. I had found out that it only has two As not three. **

**Warning: There will be Sexual desire in this chapter. I apologized for making you uncomfortable.**

* * *

_"Why didn't she listen?! That girl couldn't do what she was told!"_ Akira thought as he punch his wall hard. He was in his room. He didn't want to see Izuku while he was having his "moment" right now. Akira wanted to be alone right now. He drew his hand back from the wall and rested his head in the other one. Thinking about happen today, Akira just wanted to get it into his annoying cousin's thick skull that she needed to stay away from Katsuki Bakugo. That guy didn't treat her right. Bakugo had always had picked on her since those two were in preschool. Ever since Izuku came to live with Akira and his family, Akira had watching over her.

Although, his grandpa had actually told him to look after her like an older brother. At first, Akira didn't want to. Saying that he didn't want to babysit Izuku, but his grandpa was the patriarch of their family, so his words were absolute. But Akira did eventually enjoy watching out for his little cousin who is a year younger than him. He was the closest to Izuku than anyone in the family.

But at times, Izuku had made it hard for him not to lock her away from society. It has always had to do with Bakugo. Both Akira and Bakugo had always hated each other, it was mostly due with their close relationships with Izuku. Neither of the two boys wanted the other to be near her. They were always at each other's throats, almost fighting. But their families had managed to keep them from doing so.

Throwing himself at his bed, Akira stared at his ceiling. He was breathing hard. He hated having his "moments", they made it much more difficult for him to handle things like this. The sun was still up, so he felt his quirk getting worked over because of today. Akira knew that his cousin could feel that he was warm. That was just part of his quirk. He was already heating up, literally. Just thinking of Izuku being in Bakugo's arms, Akira could feel his warmth becoming hotter by the second. Pulling her away from that guy and to feel her on his own body, Akira could still feel that moment. Her entire body pressed against him, her breath on his skin. Akira shook his head, trying to get that of his head.

"I need a shower," He said to himself.

He walked over to the bathroom across his room. But when he tried to turn the doorknob, it was lock. Akira sigh, knocking on the door to see who it was. the door open to reveal his younger sister Emiyo.

"Emiyo, I need to get in the shower like right now," Akira said. He didn't want to deal with his sister now. It was not a good moment for it.

"Why? Are you going to touch yourself while you're thinking about Izuku when you're in there again?" Emiyo said smiling. She enjoys telling her brother that. She was the only one in the family who knows about this with Akira.

Akira roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bathroom, locking the door behind him, "Ow! I'm telling Mom that you hurt me again, Akira!" Emiyo shouted. Hearing footsteps running the hallway, Akira knew that she was going to tell their mom about this later. But right now, he didn't care.

Taking off his clothes, Akira went to the shower and turned on the water. Feeling that the water was perfect, the black haired boy stepped in. Washing his hair and body, Akira could feel that his body was cooling down. He tried not to think about today. Tomorrow will be a new day. But his mind went to Izuku, to where they first met. His grandpa had introduced him to her.

But Akira's father and aunt didn't wanted anything to do with Izuku. From what Akira heard from Mom and Uncle, Izuku and him only share the same grandmother who was his grandfather's ex-wife. But he also heard that his grandmother cheated on his grandfather with another man and then left the family to be with her lover. Akira's father and aunt were kids back then, so Akira could understand why they didn't wanted anything to do with his cousin. But Grandpa seemed to have forgiven Grandma for leaving him for another man, saying that it was mostly his fault that the affair happen. Sometimes Akira often thought that his grandfather was too nice. Always forgiving others for wronging him.

Apparently, Izuku also share that trait with Grandpa despite not being biologically relation to him. But those two had gotten along great. Akira's grandfather had even allowed her to call him Grandpa as well. However, for Akira, that first meeting with Izuku didn't go so well for him. It was two years go that the two cousins met, and during that time, Akira was going through puberty.

So when Akira first met Izuku, he felt strange things in his body. He remembered how Izuku looked when his eyes first laid on her, she was extremely cute while she hide behind Grandpa. And she looked over him, Akira almost thought his whole body was going burned up from his own quirk. Being so young, Akira didn't why he was feeling like that his cousin Izuku.

But as he spent more time with her, Akira knew that his hormones were the cause of this. Even after finishing puberty, Akira could still feel his body heating up like right now.

His memories of Izuku smiling, laughing, playing, running, and crying had all made him wanted to hid her from everyone that was going to take her away from him. Bakugo was his biggest threat. That guy would always get in the way between the two cousins. Like today, Bakugo had dared asked Izuku if he was going to U.A next year for high school. Akira would never go to a hero school for his high school years. Becoming a hero was suicidal, at least for Akira it was. No one in the Fukui family wanted to be a hero. It was a given fact that this family wouldn't have a hero in it.

But there was one member that did have a dream to become a hero. Izuku had been inspired to be one since she was little. Akira and their entire family had forbidden her from doing so. It was bad enough that being a hero was dangerous, but also because she was quirkless. Her being quirkless had made it easy for someone to take advantage of her. She was too trusty for her own good.

Before Akira could know, his mind and body was already thinking about Izuku. His body was now that point. Akira hitched his breath. He hated when this happens but he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening now.

His body could remembered Izuku's. The warmth and feeling that it gave to him. Her soft skin touch his. Hearing her say his name, had actually made him feel hot, literally. But seeing Izuku in Bakugo's arms, Akira couldn't help but feel like something that was his was being touch. At that moment, Akira wanted to kill Bakugo for looking at his cousin like that. She was his.

Akira at the moment could his whole body was reaching it's climax. He couldn't help think about his most wanted future. He wanted to become a businessman so he could move out of his family's house and live on his own. With his own money, Akira will break his arranged married with that other girl and have Izuku marry him instead.

Finally, his whole body light up. It was growling very brightly. Akira took a deep breath. Seeing that his body was shaking from the whole thing. He sigh, knowing that Emiyo would later told him that she heard him. He hated how she understand this things. She was in the forth grade, but she knows a lot about this stuff.

Getting out of the shower, Akira put on some comfortable clothes. Dinner will start soon. No doubt that the whole family will hear about what happen at school today. Akira will have to endure it.

* * *

_Dinning room_

Dinner came around. The whole Fukui family had joined at the large table like always. Hatsu Fukui had made delicious food for her beloved family. She had the day off from work so she could cook. The family enjoy the meals like they always do. So far, today was the same for everyone. But today will bring something new to the table, although, not literally.

"Mom, your cooking is really good," Yafumi said. She was Hatsu's eldest daughter and the eldest grandchild in the Fukui family.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear. I always enjoy making something for you all," Hatsu said smiling.

"My dear Hatsu, you're too wonderful. You're both talented at clothing and cooking. I sometimes wonder how did I end up with such a good daughter," A kind voice said. It belonged to the patriarch of the Fukui household. Masanori Fukui. A retired judged who is a living legend for the many young lawyers in Japan.

"Thank you, Father," Hatsu said. But soon her smile went away. What happen at Izuku and Akira's school will be known in the family, "Today I got a call from Izuku and Akira's school. There was almost a fight between Akira and Katsuki Bakugo. It had something to do with our Izuku over here," She said. To Hatsu, this was the only that Izuku could learned to stay away from Bakugo. This was for her own good.

"Wait?! Izuku, did you talked to that boy again?" Azuki said. She was Izuku's aunt by marriage to her uncle Haruto.

Izuku look over to Akira who didn't say anything. He clearly look like that he was telling that she bright this open herself when she decided to talk to Kacchan on her will, "Kacchan only wanted to know if Akira was going to U.A next year. Please, that's all that he wanted to talked to me," Izuku said. She hated how her family was going to say that he was no good for her.

"Well, it didn't seemed to me that's all he wanted. Because later at school, I saw you in Bakugo's arms! Care to explain that, Izuku," Akira said. This was for her own good. This girl was too nice.

Hearing Akira said that, the whole family shouted at her. They accused her of having a secret love affair with Katsuki Bakugo.

"I knew that we should have pulled her out of that school," Haruto said. He had always disapprove of his half-niece's friendship with Bakugo. But the thought of her being with that boy had angered him.

"Do have any idea how dangerous that boy can with his quirk? Honestly! Are you trying to be like Grandma, Izuku!" Yafumi said.

"Care to explain why were you talking to Katsuki, Izuku?" Habiki said with his eyes clearly showing disapproving in them.

Izuku explain why was she in Kacchan's arms. She told that a group of mean girls attacked and Kacchan just came by and helped her.

"But from the way you sound, it's clearly that you may have feelings for him. A common thing among childhood friends," Habiki said.

Soon, the adults began to shout at her more. Akira wanted to shout at her too. But his grandfather gave him a look that told him not to join.

"Izuku, just go to your room. We'll talk about your punishment later," Haruto said.

Izuku silently obeyed her uncle. Not wanting to get more in trouble. The looks that she was getting from Emiyo and her other cousins were painful to look at. They were the look of pity. But they were glad that they were not getting trouble today.

"Don't you all think that you were all too harsh on her?" Masanori said.

"Father, you have taught us to obey the rules of this house. Izuku should learn to do the same," Haruto said.

* * *

_Izuku's room_

Crying onto her pillow, Izuku laid on her bed. She couldn't help cried. She tried to be a big girl since they don't cry. But her family yelling at her had always caused her to easy made her tears come out. Holding onto her pillow, she couldn't help but wonder what will her punishment be. Last time, her family blocked all the hero channels after she got lost in the mall. The cause of her getting lost was because she was looking at the new All Might toys that were on sale. Her family were far from pleased. They also banned her from stepping into a hero store ever again.

Reaching to her phone, Izuku wanted to call her father and tell him what happen. But she stopped herself from doing that. She was just being overreacted. They were adults. So they know better than she did. Calling her father wouldn't change anything. He couldn't just take the next plane to Japan and come get her. Life didn't work like that. The world didn't revolved around her. They were people that were from abusive homes. Her family won't like that. They were just strict. They just trying to keep her from becoming like her grandmother.

Just then, a knock on her door was heard. Izuku dried her eyes and went over to see who it was. Opening the door, Izuku saw Emiyo who look like she was sad, "Emiyo, what are you doing here?" Izuku ask. Worrying that her cousin will get in trouble if she was seen with her.

"Izuku, I'm sorry that Dad and Mom and Auntie and Uncle and Yafumi all yelled at you. I got you this to make you feel better," She said, holding out a comic book in her hand.

"That's the new All Might comic! Emiyo, where did you get this?" Izuku said. She couldn't believe what she was holding.

"I managed to save all my money for you. I know that the adults were strict with you, Izuku, but I always help you out," Emiyo said. She actually like her cousin Izuku, "Even with everything they said, I'll always got your back, Izuku."

Izuku smiled at her little cousin. But she noticed a bruise on Emiyo's arm, knowing how she got that, "Did Akira hurt you again, Emiyo?" Izuku ask. Although, she knows it was him.

"Yeah. I was in the bathroom when he wanted to take a shower. He grabbed me really hard. But I told Mom and she scolded him. And he always say that Bakugo's bulling you," Emiyo said.

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps. Izuku give Emiyo a look that said to run before the girl was found. Emiyo listen and ran. Izuku was about to close her door when a hand stopped her from doing so. Akira was suddenly in front of her.

"Akira, what do you want?" Izuku said. She was getting scared.

Akira didn't say anything but placed his arms around her. Izuku grasps as Akira was holding her tightly. She didn't understand her cousin at times. He could be harsh and forceful at times, on the other hand, he could gentle and sweet towards, like right now. Izuku honestly prefer this side of her cousin. Maybe if she would listen to him, he would be more like this?

"Izuku, that was for your own good," Akira said. He didn't let go of her.

Izuku didn't say anything. Knowing that it probably made it worst. No matter what she tried to say, her voice didn't matter in this household.

"Bakugo will never have you, Izuku. I'll make sure of that," He said

Izuku closed her eyes. Maybe she should just listen to her family. They know what's best for her.

"I will never let him have you."

* * *

**Name: Akira Fukui **

**Quirk: Heat Wave: His quirk allows his body to heat up. He could sent heat waves at different types of his body. They're very hot like the sun. This makes the room he's in to be extremely. This quirk is connect to the sun itself. Especially, when he gets emotion. The only problem, his quirk could only work during the day when it's sunny. If it's night or rainy, it won't work.**

**Okay, this chapter is done. Also poor Izuku. **

**I'll update as soon as I can. What you think of Akira's quirk? And yes, him using his quirk was a metaphor of him masturbating. Sorry for that.**


	5. Possible Punishment

**Hello, everyone, I'm back for another chapter! Let's get started!**

* * *

Izuku woke up the next morning, feeling really tired from lost night. After what happen, Izuku didn't know how to face her family today. Wondering what her punishment might be. She wondered that they'll transfer her to another school. Izuku didn't want to change school despite most of the kids there won't nice to her. Kacchan was there. She didn't want to leave her childhood friend.

Seeing her alarmed clock, Izuku got out of bed. She went to her closet and changed to her school informed. Brushing her hair and put on her bow on, Izuku was about to go downstairs to eat breakfast when she heard a knock on her door. Wondering who it was, the green haired girl open the door and saw that her grandfather was standing there with a smile on his face. Izuku smiled back at her grandfather.

"Grandpa, good morning," She said smilingly.

"Good morning, Izuku. How are you feeling, my dear ?" He asked her. Despite that she was the granddaughter of his unfaithful wife and her lover, Masanori didn't bear any ill will towards Izuku and her mother Inko. After all, why didn't he took in Izuku in the first place if he did.

"Izuku, your aunts and uncles are all waiting in the living. They want to talk to you before breakfast starts," Masanori said.

Izuku swallowed her throat, knowing that her aunts and uncles will tell her what will her punishment be. They had already had banned from entering hero store for the rest of her life, so what now? The only reason that she had a few heroic possessions was because her grandfather had told them that she could still have anything heroic that she wants. But they had limited for her sake.

"Okay, Grandpa, I'm be right there after brushing my teeth," Izuku said nervously.

Going to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, Izuku was getting more scared as she thought about her punishment will be.

* * *

_Living room_

When she reached downstairs, Izuku could see that her aunts and uncles were already there, sitting in chairs. She took deep breaths before she went to the living room and made herself known to the four adults in the household.

"Auntie Hatsu, Auntie Azuki, Uncle Haruto, Uncle Habiki, good morning," Izuku said. They were still her aunts and uncles, she loves them very much. Even when they became too strict with her. But they were family, and family will always love each other no matter what.

Habiki fixed his glasses a little, look at his niece who was related to him by his marriage to his wife Hatsu. He took his wife's family name so could become closer to them due do his own family issues, "Izuku, please understand that you're only in trouble for a little while," He said.

"Yesterday, we were only thinking about your safety. We only got mad because we cared about you, Izuku," Azuki said, seemingly more calm than last night.

Izuku nodded. Happy to hear that from her aunt. Maybe she was right last night? If she would have listen to family, then they won't be so mad at her. But Izuku knows that won't be possible. Sooner or later, she and Kacchan will have to talk to each other despite her family telling her otherwise. They still go to the same middle school for two years now. They might even go to the same high school if her family agreed to it.

"Which is why we called Katsuki's parents about happen yesterday. They apologized and said that they'll make sure that their son will be behave good around you from now," Haruto said.

But Izuku hated how her half-uncle was talking about Kacchan like he was a poorly behave animal.

"But Kacchan didn't..."

"Please, stop calling him that, Izuku. You two aren't friends. That boy has been bullying merciless since you got back from the county," Hatsu said. She went over to her half-niece. Placing her hands on Izuku's shoulders, "Izuku, don't ever think about starting a relationship with him. I don't want you to end like your grandmother. A selfish and uncaring woman who only thinks about herself. Do you want to become like that, Someone who's willingly to abounded her family, especially her children, just to be her lover and have another daughter with that lover. Izuku, tell us that,"

Izuku look at her aunt before she talk, "No. I won't be like Grandma, Auntie. I promised to be there for my family," She said. But it pains her to think of her grandmother in such a light. Her grandmother was always a kind woman. It was hard to think of her as someone who was selfish woman.

Hatsu nodded. Placing a kiss on Izuku's cheek, "Now then, now that's out of the way. Let's talk about your marriage, honey," She said.

Hatsu took out two pictures from her beautiful bag. The two pictures had handsome boys in them who look like Izuku's age or older.

"These two are from good families. They also show signs of having bright futures. You can meet them on next Sunday during Akira's engagement party," She said.

Izuku look at the two pictures. The two guys were in fact handsome like Kacchan and Akira. But she wanted to know them before she even thinks about marriage.

"Haruto, is everything ready for the party for next Sunday?" Azuki said to her husband. She wanted to be perfect for their son's engagement party

Haruto nodded, "Yes, everything's almost ready for the party," He said.

Hearing her cousin's engagement party, Izuku knew that Akira wouldn't enjoy the party since he had be with his fiancé all throughout the party.

"Hell no! I'm going to that party, even if you make me!" Akira said, standing there with an angry look on his handsome face.

Haruto sigh. He clearly needs to remind his son not use such language in their house.

"Akira, please don't cursed in this house," He said to his son.

"I'm not going marring her! She's so annoying! She's always cling onto me, Dad!" Akira said.

While her uncle and cousin were arguing, Izuku was busy looking at the pictures of her possibly suitors. She hope that they were nice.

* * *

**Alright, everybody, I'll be back. **


	6. You are mine

**Hello, everyone! I'm back. Sorry that it took me long. I took a little break on writing for awhile. So, please enjoy the chapter. I believe we're reaching the end. But don't worry, six stories will take this one's place soon.**

* * *

Soon breakfast was served. Unlike dinner last night, breakfast made was an actual chef this time instead of Hatsu. It was her day off yesterday. But now she was going back to work today. Breakfast was wonderful. Everyone had plans for today. Akira was going to hang out with his friends after school after dropping off Izuku. Emiyo had dancing lesson later. The adults were going to stay a little longer at work. The chef will cook dinner for the children. Yafumi was going on a date with her boyfriend tonight. But Izuku would stay at home as usual.

Unlike the rest of her family, Izuku would always stay at home due for not having talent or real friends that wanted to hang out with her. She was smart but she couldn't get anything done right without the help of a quirk. But fortunately, her grandfather Masanori didn't have any plans as well. So they might spend the evening together.

However, as everyone was talking about their plans. Her cousin Shu had asked a question that caught everyone's attraction.

"Hey, Akira, where are you going for high school next year?" Shu asked. He was the second oldest grandchild in the Fukui family. Shu was Akira and Emiyo's older brother and the eldest child of Haruto and Azuki Fukui. Shu was at his last year of high school. Next year he was going to college. Izuku actually like her second older cousin. Despite being not actually be close to him, Shu was the second person that was nice to her.

It didn't took long for Akira talked about his plans for high school, "I'm going to Chiba High next year. It's closer to home," Akira said, taking a bite of his breakfast.

Chiba High was a very well known school in Japan. Similar to U.A. but with the only difference is that Chiba High wasn't a hero school. It was named after a well known politician who supported the first generation of heroes who was a student there. Akira always wanted to go there in his high school days. And if Akira managed to convinced the rest of his family, Izuku will always go there for her high school days as well.

Haruto nodded at his son's plans for his future. It was a good way to start for what Akira wanted in his life. You'll never get a good start if you don't start planning your future right. To Haruto, that was the most important thing right now.

"That's wonderful, son. You're having a good start towards your future. Keep up the good work," Haruto said proudly.

But the attraction soon went to Izuku. The green haired girl went pale. Shu looked apologized for seemingly getting her in trouble again.

"Izuku, honey, next year will be your last year at junior high school. Do you have any plans for high school?" Azuki asked.

Izuku took a minute to talk. But she knows that they won't approve of her high school plans, "I want to go to U.A. High," She said. She waited the reactions of her family to happen. They will no doubt tell her that she was too weak and fragile to go there. Saying that someone will hurt her if she even tried to apply there. But before any of them could say anything, a kind and reasonable voice beat them to it.

"I should have figured that's what you wanted, Izuku," Masanoir said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. There was a kind smile on his face.

"Grandpa, what are you talking about?" Akira asked.

"She should could get hurt on the entrance exam! Or worst, killed!" Yafumi said.

Masanoir quietly placed his hand up, causing everyone to be quiet for a moment, "Even so. We must at least be respectful of Izuku's decision," He said.

Izuku felt her heart fluttered. Masanori was always so kind towards her. Adopting her as his granddaughter was a very noble thing to do. After all, Masanori was the head of the Fukui family. His words were law in among them. Even when he was getting old.

"Father, please remember that Izuku is quirkless. She won't stand a chance in the entrance exam," Hatsu said, rushing over to her niece as she placed her arms over the latter.

"Even so, it's her choice to choose," Masanori said firmly. He turned to look at Izuku who was crying tears of joy. At least, her adoptive grandfather was a bit supportive of her dream.

Hatsu was scared for her niece. Something could happen to the girl if no one in the family was there help her. Ever since Izuku came to live with them, Hatsu had tried not to get emotional attached the girl. But over time, Izuku had caused everyone in the family to be protective of her.

"Izuku, even if you can't past the hero course, there are still pretty of other course you can still try and enter, my dear," Masanori said to his beloved granddaughter.

"Of course, Grandpa, I'll make you proud," Izuku said.

At least her grandfather had said that she could still go to U.A. if that's what she wanted. Izuku was just thankful that someone had actually believe that she could try and entered the best hero school in Japan. Even if she couldn't make it into the hero course like she always dream of doing. It was better than not going to U.A. High at all. She just wanted to help people with a smile on her face.

After breakfast, Everyone soon got ready for the day. Izuku went up stairs to get her bag. Breakfast had just made her day. Her adoptive grandfather had said that it was okay for her to go U.A. She was so happy! Izuku had talked to her grandfather of how much that she wanted to be a hero like All Might one day. It was wonderful to hear that someone at least believed in her for once.

But just before she could open her door, it was shut hard. A hand was on the door. Izuku already who it was. She turn around to see Akira was behind her. He didn't look happy. In fact, he looked very angry. He got close to her face. His hand was still on her door.

"Izuku, do you know how much I planed to go to Chiba High. You had to go and ruined it, didn't you?" Akira said. His breath was hot. She could feel it on her lips. It almost look like he was trying to kiss her.

"I didn't understand. How could I ruined it for you? I'll just be going to U.A," Izuku said confusedly.

Why would Akira be angry at her despite that her dream school had noting to do with his? Izuku didn't get her cousin at times.

But before things could get serious, a voice had appeared behind them both. They turn around to see Shu who look a bit angry. Although, it was mostly at Akira then Izuku.

"Akira, leave her alone," Shu said to his younger brother.

Akira was angry that his brother had managed to found them like this. This always sometimes happens whenever Akira was alone with his cousin. Shu had often disapprove how his brother treated their cousin. The former had would said that he was treating her no better than Bakugo. Akira refused to listen or believe what his older brother said.

Izuku had managed to get into her room. Closing the door behind her. Looking for bag, she spotted it on near her bed. Taking a deep breath, Izuku open the door to that the two brothers were still fighting each other. She felt that it mostly her fault that they were fighting in the first place.

"Stop trying to forced your affections on her, Akira," Shu scolded the younger boy who didn't care what his brother said.

Izuku sighed. And here she thought that she was having a good day today.

* * *

_School _

As usual, Both Izuku and Akira had said goodbye to their family and headed to school. Everything was the same. NO one dared looked at her because she was quirkless. Who would look at girl who wasn't that pretty and didn't have a quirk.

"Izuku, remember what we told you," Akira said seriously. His blue eyes were cold.

Izuku knew that she couldn't never talk to Kacchan again. No matter how much she wanted to go against her family's rule, she didn't have the strength to do so. They were her family. She had be there for them. But she still couldn't help but hate how everyone around her is making her like she didn't have a say in any of this madness. Kacchan wasn't perfect, he had his flaws. But that made him human.

Soon Izuku and Akira went their separate ways at school. Izuku walked to her class. Opening the door, she felt her classmates' eyes on her. She could hear them talking about her.

"Did you hear what yesterday?"

"I heard that Bakugo and Fukui-sanpai were fighting over Midoriya again."

"What else is new?"

"Seriously? That's what happen? Man, I wish could have seen it?"

"Poor Izuku. It must not be easily to have two boys fighting over her."

"Well, look on the bright side. At least it isn't a reverse harem."

Soon enough, lunch came by quick. And as usual, Izuku was eating by herself. She hated how her morning turned out. At least her grandfather was supportive of her dream.

After finishing her lunch, Izuku tried to head to the library without anyone in her way. While she was walking there, she couldn't help think about what one of her classmates said early.

Her in a reverse harem? She felt that would be too much for her to handle. Besides, cute boys wouldn't look at her. This was real life. No beautiful boy would come into her life and fall in love with her at first sight. Izuku already had enough problems as it is.

All of suddenly, a hand grabbed her and pulled into a closet nearby. Izuku saw that it was Kacchan. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. Her uncle did say that they called Kacchan's parents last night. Was Kacchan angry? She hoped that he wasn't. Kacchan was very scary when he was angry.

"Deku, your fucking uncle had called my folks. He told them that was picking on you. Even though I was saving your quirkless ass from those girls. But that family of yours had actually threated to sue mine if I'll ever be seen with you again. My old hag said that she was sorry for the trouble that I caused. My old man even said that I'll be good with you from now on," Kacchan was indeed angry. Izuku knew that he hated how to be behave.

Izuku tried to say something, but before she could. Kacchan placed a hand on her mouth. The look on his face was telling her to be quiet. Izuku was wondering what was going on. She heard Akira talking to his friends as they pass by. Not knowing that she and Kacchan were in the closet. She was glad that Akira didn't know that she was near. Or else another stare duel would have happen again between her cousin and childhood friend.

After Akira and his friends had left, Kacchan uncovered her mouth. He look at her for a mere second. He wrapped his arms around her. Izuku felt her body was burning up. At first, she thought that his quirk. He used to placed his hands to burnt a little when they were younger.

"Kacchan?"

"Shut up."

Izuku wondered how long did they stayed there. Lunch must haven't been over. She didn't hear the bell rang. How long will Kacchan hold like this while they're in a closet?

"That cousin of yours won't get his way. I'll make sure of that," He said.

The green haired had wondered what was going on with those two.

"You are mine."

* * *

**Okay, that's for this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it.**


	7. Engagment Party and Handsome Suitors

**Hello, everyone! I'm back to update this chapter! I hope that you are all enjoying this story. Sadly, I'm planning to end this soon. But don't worry, more stories will come soon.**

**Warning: Cousin incest will be here.**

* * *

"Izuku-sama, it's time to woke up now."

Izuku had woken up by the voice of one of the maids. Today was the engagement party of Akira and his fiancée. It was also where Izuku would be meeting her two suitors who will be there as well. Many people that are friends of the Fukui family will be gathered there. However, Izuku felt sick for some reason. But it was possibly because she was just nervous of meeting two handsome guys that one could be possible be her husband one day.

"Izuku-sama, your dress is ready, ma'am," The maid said.

"Thank you, and good morning," Izuku said. Hatsu had made a beautiful dress that will match her beauty. Izuku felt guilty of making her aunt made a dress for her since the latter must had better time than making a silly dress for her quirkless niece.

The maid bowed to her and left the room. Izuku looked at the dress and felt unsure about it. It was beautiful. It's color was baby blue with one strip on the left side and a white rose on right. The dress was also short. However, it wasn't like Izuku didn't the dress. It just felt odd. But she shouldn't complain. Hatsu was very famous for her beautiful clothing. So many women and girls wanted to wear her design. So Izuku knew that she must suck it up. She was being ungrateful again. Yafumi had always say that she should be more thankful that their grandfather had kindly took her in while her father was in America.

Izuku knew that her eldest cousin was right. Her adoptive grandfather was very kind. The fact that he led the granddaughter of his unfaithful ex-wife came to live with him and his family was truly generous. She felt unworthy to becoming the adoptive granddaughter of such a kind man.

Shaking her head, Izuku knew that she should be getting ready for the party. It will start in the afternoon. Changing into more comfortable clothes, Izuku went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Seeing that everyone was there, Izuku joined her family. Breakfast was wonderful like always.

"Mom, the dress that made for me is beautiful," Yafumi said to her mother.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I made them just for the females of this family," Hatsu said proudly.

"Thank you, Auntie Hatsu. I love my new dress!" Emiyo said.

As everyone was talking, Akira was thinking how he'll get out of this engagement. He had already told his father and grandfather that he didn't want to marry this girl. But they always that he must be a man and do the honorable thing is by marrying her. However, Akira would always say that he didn't like his fiancée a lot. Founding her be a pain. She ate too much and was very clingy on him. But no one seemed have listened to him. They would always scolded at him for being rude and mean to her. Izuku even had said that he should be at least be respectful towards the girl.

"Hey, Akira, your wife is gonna be here soon. You should get ready," Shu said, teasing his younger brother.

Akira got up from the table and walked away from his family. He didn't want to deal with this. This party should be been about him and Izuku getting married one day. Not him marrying some other girl.

Seeing that her cousin had left the table so suddenly, Izuku felt worried. Lately, Akira had been acting strange. She knew that Akira didn't like the girl that he was marrying one day. Maybe in a few years, Akira would be a little nicer to her and be happy that he was at least marring someone that he knows.

"Izuku, you worried too much," Yafumi said.

"I'm just worried for Akira. He's been acting so strange lately," Izuku said.

"Seriously, you know that he wants to fuck you," Yafumi said.

Izuku felt her face heating up from what Yafumi had just said. She that Akira had wanted to marry her, but she never thought that he wanted to have sexually relations as well. She knows that marriages will have them. Izuku just thought that Akira had only wanted to protected her from Kacchan. She never thought that was his intention of wanting to marrying her.

"Yafumi, watch your language, young lady!" Habiki warned his daughter.

"Sorry, Dad. But you know that it's the truth."

Masanori cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attraction.

"Akira will have to learn to be nice to the girl when she gets here. I'm sure everything will work out in the end for him," Masanori said.

Soon everyone left the dinning room to get ready for the party in the afternoon. The party will be in the backyard. The decorations had been put up since two already. They in the color of blue and white. There was an ice stature of an angel. Small snacks and cold drinks were on the tables for the guests. The party was planned to be perfect. Everything was might be wonderful. Fitting for the Fukui family.

Izuku look through her window. There were fences on the front and backyards. According to her cousin Shu, Grandpa had them put there about five years since Grandma left the family. There was a large gate in the front of the house that will open to let the guests in. There was another gate in the backyard. That was much smaller. It lead to the back way of a forest, leading the way to a beautiful park that Izuku enjoyed visiting.

The fences were made of steel and had spikes on them. They were in the color black. Although Izuku could go outside by herself if she was to stay on yard, the fences had kept her safe. Or at least that's what her family said. Izuku had never went beyond those fences without anyone escorting her to the outside world.

"Izuku-sama, let me help with your dress," The maid from earlier said.

"Thank you, Yuzu," Izuku said kindly.

Yuzu had been the maid that took care of her if her family wasn't able to. Yuzu wasn't that old. She was only two years older than Yafumi. But Yuzu still followed the rules of the Fukui family. Izuku didn't blame her, knowing that Yuzu would be fired if she stepped out of line with her duties as maid.

Yuzu helped Izuku in her dress. Despite that Izuku could have put it on by herself, Hatsu would always ordered Yuzu to help her niece with her party dresses. The green haired girl had wondered if her whole family saw that helpless. She needed help with everything despite many of the things that she does didn't have to do with a quirk.

While she was thinking of this, her thoughts went to Kacchan. Since he had told her that she was his, Izuku had felt more heartbroken. She hated how she was being treated like property by him. Both Kacchan and Akira had treated her like she was their little doll. She had told them this, but neither boy would listen to her. They both had never asked about how she felt how she was treated. When she told her aunt Azuki about this, she told Izuku that boys will foolishly fight over a pretty like her. They will fight until she choose one of them. But that's not what Izuku wanted to hear. Just like with her mother of her wanting become a hero, Izuku wanted her aunt to say that she was just fine on her own.

When she and Kacchan were in that closet at school, Izuku wanted to tell him that her family were trying to get her to get married to a different boy. But she couldn't found the right words to say to him. She wanted to say that she wanted them to still be friends even if she was married to another man. But she never told Kacchan about the party. Or that her meeting with her two suitors. She didn't know how he'll react to the news. But Izuku believed that her childhood wouldn't take it well. Kacchan would no doubt would have been angry and scream at her face for trying to leave him for another man while he was going to be the number 1 hero.

"Izuku-sama, are you alright?" Yuzu said. She looked worried.

Izuku pulled put of her thoughts when she heard Yuzu's voice calling her. She felt a little embarrassed.

"Yes, I'm fine, Yuzu. I'm just thinking, that's all," Izuku said.

Yuzu was about to say something when a another voice beat her to it.

"I'll do Izuku's makeup and hair, you can help on the last remaining decorations, Yuzu," It was Hatsu.

"Yes, ma'am," Yuzu said as she bowed down to the eldest daughter of the Fukui household.

Hatsu put on light makeup on her half-niece and did her hair. Soon Hatsu had placed a necklace around Izuku's neck that was shaped in a heart.

"Now, you look more beautiful, Izuku," Hatsu said, placing her hands on Izuku's shoulders.

Looking at her mirror, Izuku felt that she wasn't herself. The girl that she was looking at was a different person. This wasn't the first time that Izuku wore makeup. On her thirteenth birthday, her aunts had dressed her up for her special day of becoming a teenager. Yafumi had even said that Izuku was now at the legal age of sexual consent. Of course, Izuku was red when her cousin had told her this.

"Izuku, remember to behave when our guests arrive," Hatsu said seriously.

"Yes, Auntie," Izuku said.

Hatsu placed a kiss on top of her niece's head. Lately, Izuku has doing good. She was listening to them. Following the rules of the household. Not speaking to that Bakugo boy, "Izuku, you have been a good girl on these past days. I'm proud of you," Hatsu said.

Izuku smiled at her aunt, "Thank you, Auntie," She said. But the smile that she wore wasn't a real. She didn't want to disappoint her aunt anymore than she already had.

* * *

_Backyard_

The party was beautiful. Everyone that personally knew the Fukui family were amazed by the party that Fukuis had put together. The engagement party of Akira Fukui and his fiancée Miwa Shimizu was the only thing that everyone was taking about.

Izuku was enjoying herself a little. Everyone was dressed nice. The party itself was lovely. The ice stature was pretty. Izuku was with Emiyo. The two cousins were talking about who's getting engaged next. Arrange marriages had happen a lot since their grandmother had eloped with her lover. Izuku's half-aunt and half-uncle didn't believe in love. Saying that it'll just fade over time.

"Izuku-sama, your aunt told me to come and get you," Yuzu said.

"Izuku, are you sure you want to meet these guys? You can always tell Auntie that the truth," Emiyo said.

Izuku looked at her cousin, "It's okay, Emiyo. I'll be alright," She said.

Yuzu lead the young teenager to where her aunt was. Two handsome boys were there with her. Hatsu turn to see her niece had arrived.

"Izuku, meet Naoki and Reiji," Hatsu said.

Both Naoki and Reiji were very handsome.

"It's an honor to meet you, Izuku. I heard such wonderful things about from my mother," Naoki said. bowing to the girl.

"I've waited patiently to meet such a beautiful girl," Reiji said, bowing to her as well.

"Naoki is the champion of horses riding for three years, Izuku. Reiji is the sole heir of his family's fortune," Hatsu explain.

Izuku could see why her aunt wanted her to see them. They were very successful. They were gentlemen, something that neither Kacchan and Akira aren't.

"I do not remember of agreeing of letting Izuku having suitors."

Izuku turned away to her grandfather had just arrived. Grandpa looked confused.

"Father, you always said that Izuku should found a proper husband, didn't you?" Hatsu said.

"Yes, but I don't remember giving my permission of letting Izuku meet young men already," Masanori said.

While her grandfather and aunt were talking, the two men look at Izuku with gentleness in their eyes.

"If you do not wish to get married after high school, we'll understand if you want to wait," Reiji said.

"It's your life, choose what makes you happy," Naoki said.

Hearing such wonderful things from them, Izuku felt her heart was beating fast. She had actually met two men that truly cared about what she wanted. It's been a long time since coming to live with the Fukuis that she was told that she had any choice to have.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. I'll back as soon as I can. **

**P.S. chapter 4 was from Akira's point of view. The whole family (excluding Izuku) knew that Akira had a boner for Izuku.**


	8. Running Away in the Rain

**Hello, everyone! Today will be the last chapter for this story. Don't worry. I'll be making more stories for this. Each of them will take place in different timelines for the story. Hope that you had been enjoy this little fanfiction of mine. Let's get started!**

* * *

Izuku was sitting at a table while eating some small cakes. The party was really wonderful. It had been an hour since the party had started. The guests had been enjoying themselves. Everyone who was close friends with Fukui family were there. However, Izuku barely knew anyone there. It was only a few younger people at the engagement party. However, Akira wasn't enjoying himself. He pretty much tried to get away from Miwa.

"Miwa, leave me alone!" Akira shouted at her. The bride-to-be was currently following her fiancée who was getting annoyed with her.

"I'm sorry, Akira-sama. I just wanted to spend time with you," Miwa said. She has small with blond hair and green eyes. Izuku had founded Miwa to be very beautiful. Her cousin, however, didn't seemed to see it.

Izuku looked at the couple who was arguing. Although, one would say that they won't a couple since Akira would usually shout at Miwa for trying at least talk to him. Izuku really wished that Akira could be a little nice to his fiancée since she was going to be part of their family.

"Geeze. Don't her parents understand that Akira really doesn't treat their daughter right?" A voice said behind her.

Izuku turned away to see her cousin Raki Fukui. He was the youngest son Hatsu and Habiki Fukui and the younger brother of Yafumi. He was a year older than Akira and was a first year high school student.

The green haired girl looked back at Akira and Miwa. The black haired boy was yelling at the blonde again when she tried to talk to him. The guests saw this but didn't speak out to defend Miwa. Some of them had amusement looks on their faces. The scene before appeared to be adorable to them, calling it a lover's quarrel. Even Miwa's own parents won't bothered by Akira's treatment of their daughter.

"Young love. Isn't that cute, dear?" Miwa's father said.

"Of course, darling. Miwa and Akira had already shown that they have already taken a liking to each other," Miwa's mother said with a cup of wine in her hand.

Izuku didn't see this as romantic. She hated how Akira was treating Miwa. The blonde girl was nice. Whenever Izuku tried to defended Miwa from her cousin, Akira would often said that she has nothing to do with his problems.

"Izuku, don't try to help. You're only going to make it worst for that girl," Raki said. He barely payed attraction to Izuku. But at times, he tells her not butted into other people's problems.

"But, Raki, should we at least tell Akira to stop?" Izuku asked, She wanted to help but her cousin wasn't letting her.

"If you try to help, Akira will no doubt tell Miwa that he wants you and not her. Her parents will be mad, and that will cause a scene at this party," Raki said.

Izuku looked down at her hands, she remembered her aunt had told her to be on her best behavior. Knowing if she did that, she'll disappoint her entire family for causing a scene at their house with all of their friends, "I just wanted to help someone, like All Might. I want to become a hero who helps people with a smile on my face," Izuku said as the life from her eyes was taken from them.

"Be realistic, Izuku. You're quirkless, you're gonna get killed on the entrance exam. You're not a hero, Izuku. It's time to stop living a comic book, and just accepted the way your life is going to be," Raki said as he walked away from her.

The words that Raki said had caused a small piece of darkness to formed in her heart. Izuku placed her hands over her chest as if she was in pain. She could feel the tears were coming out. She didn't want to cry in front of all of these people. This will embarrassed her family if she cried at the party. Right now, Izuku left her table and search for Yuzu. The young maid would often comforted her if she was around.

The young quirkless girl search for her beloved maid. It wasn't that long ago that Izuku saw Yuzu. Looking around for Yuzu, Izuku wondered if she was in the house. Maybe she could asked Yuzu to tell her family that she wasn't falling too good. To be honest, Izuku wasn't really feeling good. She felt like throwing up for the last couple of days. She tried to ignored this feeling she was having, but it never went away.

"Yuzu? Yuzu, where are you?" Izuku cried out in the large house that she lived at for two years already. It felt like she lived there for an eternity.

Izuku then heard a moan, it was coming from a nearby closet.

"Yuzu?" Izuku said with her voice cracked. The tears were slowly coming down.

Izuku slowly walked up to the closet door which it wasn't closed. The door was a little open. The moan was getting louder as the green haired walked to the door more. Izuku quietly took a peak and her beloved maid Yuzu was having sex with a man that the latter's age. The two had their cloths on but Izuku could see that Yuzu's panties were on the floor and the young man's pants were a little down.

Yuzu was moaning and groaning as the man was thrusting into her on the wall. From the looks of his clothing, he was a guest. Yuzu was grabbing the coats that were in the closet as if she needed to hold onto something to supported her.

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Yuzu cried in pleaser.

Izuku felt her face was getting warmer. The lower point of her body was feeling strange. Her flower was started to feel funny. The green haired girl know that she was getting aroused from seeing this.

Yuzu, who had her eyes closed, open them to see that Izuku was standing there in front of her and her lover.

"Izuku-sama!" Yuzu cried out in surprised and embarrassed. Her lover quickly saw the young girl who caught them in the act. He quickly pulled up his pants.

"I'll talked to her, just go back to the party before anyone else found us," Yuzu said to her lover. He nodded and walked past Izuku. Izuku recognized him as Ken Hisakawa. He was the sole heir to the Hisakawa's money. His grandfather and hers were childhood friends, He was also married to another woman.

"Izuku-sama, please understand that Ken and I have a relationship for a long time now. We've been dating even before he was married to his wife," Yuzu explained.

"Then why is he...?" Izuku was confused. Hisakawa was still married to his wife.

"His family arranged it. They didn't like he was dating a low class girl," Yuzu said.

* * *

_Backyard_

Izuku felt lost. Her beloved maid was a mistress to a married man who didn't love his wife. The affair had happen before she moved to come live here. As Izuku was just walking around and she didn't pay attraction to the other guests, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Izuku said. However, she quickly saw that it was Hisakawa.

"Hisakawa?" Izuku said. The young man looked serious.

"Midoriya, don't tell anyone what you saw," He said.

"I won't. I don't want Yuzu to lose her job," Izuku said. But there was still the question that she wanted to ask him.

"Do you not love your wife?" She asked.

Hisakawa looked at the young girl for a second before sighing hard, "I do care about my wife. I don't love her the same way I love Yuzu," He said.

"My marriage to Diana arranged by father. Diana and I do get along with each other. But it's more like friends than spouses. Diana loves another man like I love Yuzu. We have affairs because our families won't allowed us to divorce," He explained.

He soon left Izuku. This was just like her grandparents. A secret love affair behind their families' back. Affairs were bad, they bring pain to other people. Her family were the living proof of that. She was the living proof of her grandmother's adultery. Izuku felt her head was spinning. she needed air. She was already outside. People should listen to their families.

She was breathing hard. She looked around and saw her two suitors. They were smiling and laughing. They were nice. They didn't treat her like a doll. Kacchan and Akira will treated her how they wanted. Even if she hated it. Everyone was talking and laughing.

She had had enough of this. She quickly run to the end of the yard. The small gate was there. Izuku knew that she would be in trouble if she open that gate. But she didn't care. Everything didn't matter to anymore. She just wanted to get away from everything. She wanted to get away from that house, from her family, from Kacchan, from heroes, from everything that made her feel helpless.

The gate was open. She quickly ran to the path that lead to park. She ran and ran. Her eyes were now getting watery. As Izuku ran, she tripped on a root. But she got up and ran again. Her dress was a mess but she didn't care. She had broken her promised to her aunt that she was to be a good today at the party. But Izuku was now a bad girl.

The tears were now running down on her cheeks. Her makeup was ruined. Her feet were hurting from the shoes that she wore. She undid her hair which was now a mess as well.

Izuku felt water on the top of her head. She looked up saw that the clouds were getting dark. The weather was supposed to be sunny today. But it looked like it was going to rain right now. Seeing that she was now the park, Izuku looked for somewhere to keep dry. The rain came quickly than she thought. The party would no doubt be over by now. Her family would noticed she was missing. The gate was still open, so they knew that she got out.

She was soaking wet. The dress was ruined. Her aunt would no doubt ground her for misbehaving at the party. Izuku nearly tripped but she caught herself before she could. By luck, Izuku had founded a gazebo that had two benches. When she tried to climbed the stone stairs, the water had caused the stairs to be slippy. She fall on the steps. She crawled to the benches and sit on one.

Izuku cried loudly. She hated how she was a crybaby. She couldn't help let her emotions be free. Her face was in her hands. Izuku didn't know how long she was crying. Her tears just kept comin as if they had build up inside of her for so long now, she had many tears to let out. While was crying, Izuku didn't realized that someone was coming her way. That person was trying to take cover from the rain as well. This person was male, who wasn't a nice person. Izuku won't realized that will be another storm. One that she and everyone else won't prepare for.

Hearing footsteps coming her way, Izuku looked up and saw a very handsome young man looking at her. This chance of meeting will forever change her life. For better or for worst. Whatever she liked it or not.

* * *

**Okay, everyone! That was the last chapter for this story. But's not the end. I'll be writing another story that will take place after this chapter. There will be more sexual scenes in that story, so be ready to read it for you're not bothered by it. **


End file.
